Junior Asparagus
' Junior Asparagus '''is a five-year-old asparagus in the VeggieTales series. He is friends with Bob and Larry and act in most of the episodes. He is an active and playful kid and is always trying to do what's right. He usually replaces Larry if he is absent in the show. He appears as the main character in most of the episodes. Junior is friends with Laura Carrot, but sometimes they disagree with eachother. Junior's Parents and his friends Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber, encourage him to do what's right and how to be patient. He is known for wearing a lot of hats, but mostly he wears a yellow and red hat in a tilted direction. Appearance Junior is a green asparagus who wears a yellow hat in a tilted direction. His nose is small and dark green. His eyelid color is light green, like his skin. Like Archibald, he smiles to the side of his mouth. His hat is colored yellow and red. Acting *Himself in ''"Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Himself in "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" *Boy with the Pot, Himself and Space Junior in "Are You My Neighbor" *Shack, Baby Meshach and Himself in "Rack, Shack, & Benny" *Dave in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Isrealite and Winter Asparagus or Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Shack in "The New and Improved Bunny Song on Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space!" *Isrealite and Himself in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Himself and Space Junior and Junior with the Pot in "Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories" *The Little Boy or Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Penguin Owner in "The Yodeling Veterinarin of the Alps on "The End of Silliness" '' *Himself in ''"Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" *Thomas in "King George and the Ducky" *Himself and Lyle in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Himself in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Edmund Gilbert in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" *Boyz Da Sink Junior and Benjamin in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Edmund Gilbert and Bedtime in "An Easter Carol" *Hadrian in "Sumo of the Opera" *Himself in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Toto Baggypants in "Lord of the Beans" *Himself and Pilgrim in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *Oprhan in "George Muller on "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Boyz Da Sink in "Mess of the Egypt on "Moe and the Big Exit" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Darby in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Himself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Winter Junior in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Pistachio in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Pajamas Junior in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Himself and Joshua Asparagus in "Twas the Night Before Easter *Himself in "God Loves You Very Much" *Himself'' and Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in ''"If I Sang A Silly Song" *Lenny Laboe and Boyz Da Sink in ""Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Urchin Boy in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Winter Junior, Himself and Ricochet in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Himself and Joshua Asparagus in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *John, and Little Boy in "Feeding the Multitude" on "Lettuce Love One Another" *Himself and Baby Bear in "The Little House That Stood" *Himself in "Wrapped My Yourself on "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Oliver, Cowboy and Himself in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Shepard and Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King Junior and Himself in "King of the Quest" *Himself in "Celery Night Fever" *Himself in "Beauty and the Beet" *Asparason and Himself in "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of the Crisper Dynasty" *Ricochet and Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Zipper and Himself in "Gravity Rises" *Himself in "Where's God When I Need Him" *Himself in "Family Road Trip" *Jubby and Himself in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Himself in "The New Job" *Jack and Himself in "The Big Beanstalk" *Himself in "Death is a Serious Thing" *Himself in "Sheltered and Loved" *Jubbzy and Himself in "Wow Wow Jubbzy" *Himself in "That's What Friends Do" *Himself in "3-2-1 Veggies: A Collection of Veggie and Penguin Stories" *Himself in "It's Their Time" *Tiny Tim and Himself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *David and Himself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Himself in "Jimmeas and Jerb" *Robin Hood the Clean in "Robin Hood the Clean" *Winter Junior, Ricochet and Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Dress and Himself in "Finsterlla" *Princess Junior and Himself in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Himself in "Scavergant Hunt" *Himself in "Growed Up" *Himself in "Paris the Movie" *Himself in "Arthur" *Himself in "Martha Speaks" *Himself in "Curious George" *Himself in "Angelina Ballerina" *Himself in "The Jungle Book" *Himself in "Maya & Miguel" *Himself in "Cyberchase" *Juzkco Stlama Juzkco and Himself in "The Junior Asparagus New Groove" *Juzkco and Himself in "Larry the Cucumber new Groove 2" *Dot and Himself in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Jojo and Himself in "Larry Hears a Who" *Juzkco and Himself in "The Junior Asparagus New School" *Junior Asparagus and Himself in "Junior Asparagus: Boy Genius" Trivia *Lisa Vischer, Phil Vischer's wife, voices Junior. Originally finding Junior's voice was so hard to find. Mike Nawrocki and Phil Vischer tried to find the right voice. Lisa wanted to try but Phil didn't want her because he thought she'd do a poor job and it would put a strain on their marriage. But in the end it all worked out. Voices Actors *Lisa Vischer Gallery Junior.jpg|The old version of Junior. Junior Angles.jpg|Various views for Junior as rendered in Maya. Junior (1993).jpg|Junior in "Tales From Crisper on Where's God When I'm Scared?" BoywiththePot.jpg|Junior as the Boy with the Pot in "The Story of Flibber-O-Loo" on "Are You My Neighbor?" JuniorGourds.jpg|Junior in "The Gourds Must be Crazy!" on "Are You My Negihbor?" Meshach(Shack).jpg|Junior as Meshach (Shack) in "Rack, Shack & Benny" Shack (tie).jpg|Junior as Meshach (Shack) (with tie) in "Rack, Shack & Benny" Dave.jpg|Junior as David in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" Winter Asparagus.jpg|Junior in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" Asparagus Jr.jpg|Junior in "Larryboy and the Fib From Outer Space" Junior (1996).jpg|Junior in "Josh & The Big Wall" Little Boy.jpg|Junior as Little Boy in "Madame Blueberry" Penguin Owner.png|Junior in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" on "The End of Silliness?" Junior Weed.jpg|Junior in "Larry Boy and the Rumor Weed" 71820_103123723088504_7472000_n.jpg|Junior as Thomas in "King George and the Ducky" ThomasPieWar.jpg|Junior as Thomas in "King George and the Ducky" Lyle.jpg|Junior as Lyle in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" Lyle Tim.jpg|Junior as Lyle from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" (as drawn by Tim Hodge) 37918_103211316413078_2513728_n.jpg|Junior in Boyz in Da Sink (version 1) EdmundEaster.jpg|Junior as Edmund Gilbert in "An Easter Carol" Hadrian.png|Junior as Hadrian in "Sumo of the Opera" Toto.jpg|Junior as Toto Baggypants in "Lord of the Beans" and Lord of the Rings Darby.jpg|Junior as Darby in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" Darby concept.jpg|Concept art for Junior as Darby in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" Vlcsnap-karin.jpg|Junior in "Abe and the Amazing Promise" JuniorNicholas.jpg|Junior in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" Junior Nicholas concept.jpg|Concept art for Junior from "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" Pistachio.jpg|Junior as Pistachio in "Pistachio: The Little Boy that Woodn't" Aaron1.jpg|Junior as Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" Aaron2.jpg|Junior as Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" Aaron3.jpg|Junior as Aaron in "The Little Drummer Boy" AaronBaaBaa.jpg|Junior as Aaron (with Baa-Baa) in "The Little Drummer Boy" Junior.png|Junior and Annie in "God Loves You Very Much" JuniorBoyz2.jpg|Junior in Boyz in Da Sink (Version 2) Junior Penniless.jpg|Junior as Urchin Boy in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Urchin Boy concept.jpg|Concept art for Junior as Urchin Boy in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Junior01.png|Junior in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" Ricochet.jpg|Junior as Ricochet in "The League of Incredible Vegtables" LIV_jetski.jpg|Junior as Ricochet (with Jet Ski) in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Baby Bear Final.jpg|Junior as Baby Bear in "The Good Egg of Gooseville" on "The Little House that Stood" Baby Bear concept.jpg|Concept art for Junior as Baby Bear in ''The Good Egg of Gooseville"' on "The Little House That Stood" Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:An Easter Carol Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:The Little House That Stood Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Larry Boy & The Rumor Weed Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Wonderful World Of AutoTainment Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:God Made You Special Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Madame Blueberry Category:The End Of Silliness Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Asparagus Category:Supporting Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:End of silliness Category:Happy Tooth Day Category:The Hairbrush Song Category:The Dance Of The Cucumber Category:A Very Veggie Christmas Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:Song Of The Cebu Category:The Yodeling Veterinarian Of The Alps Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:Bob And Larry's Sunday School Songs Category:Bob And Larry's Backyard Party Category:Oh Veggie Where Are Thout Category:On The Road With Bob And Larry Category:Belly Button Category:Junior's Playtime Songs Category:Bob And Larry's Campfire Songs Category:VeggieTales Live Category:More Sunday Morning Songs With Bob And Larry Category:Bob And Larry's Toddler Songs Category:The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree Category:A Very Veggie Easter Category:VeggieTales Worship Songs Category:Bob And Larry Sing The 70's Category:Boyz in the Sink Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:A Mess Down In Egypt Category:Bob And Larry's Christian Hits Category:Here I Am To Worship Category:Bob And Larry Sing The 80's Category:Goodnight Junior Category:Hosanna Today's Top Worship Songs For Kids Category:The 8 Polish Foods Of Christmas Category:Bubble Rap Category:Bob And Larry Go Country Category:My little veggie friendship is magic Category:Veggies Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Larry Boy And The Angry Eyebrows Category:Larry Boy Leggo My Ego Category:Larry Boy The Yodelnapper Category:Larry Boy The Good The Bad And The Eggly Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry Category:VeggieLand Fun Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest Category:Jimmeas and Jerb Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:It's Their Time Category:Wow Wow Jubbzy Category:The New Job Category:The Big Beanstalk Category:Death is a Serious Thing Category:Sheltered and Loved Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:Gravity Rises Category:Where's God When I Need Him Category:Family Road Trip Category:Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty